


brother trouble

by bookworm116



Series: life of ed edd and eddy [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have decided to revise each chapter slowly. hope you like new and improved  version!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. go carting and dancing

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided to revise each chapter slowly. hope you like new and improved version!!

double walked down the sidewalk. it was a beautiful summer day, and school was to let out in 2 weeks.

edd in particular wasn't so excited about that, but both ed and eddy had become more cheerful, as the teachers hadn't been giving as much homework.

for three moths now, double d had been trying to gather the courage to ask emily out, but each time he failed. he would try again today.

edd walked up to the newly built house. it was right along the creek, and the backyard was a large puddle, the stream had run there, but then gotten blocked.

edd rang emily's doorbell. dylan answered. dylan was emily's little brother, who had long curly blond hair.

emily, however, was a brunette.

"hi, d." said dylan. then he turned around and went to the foot of the stairwell.

"EMILY, THAT BOY YOU LIKE IS HERE!" he yelled up the stairs.

double d blushed.

emily came downstairs.

she grabbed double d's hand and ran down the sidewalk.

eddy, walking down to do something, bumped into them.

"hey lovebirds. you heard about the  'make your own miniature car' race?" he asked, but he was not trying to be mean. eddy was reformed.

the two blushed.

"as a matter of fact, i have." double d replied.

"i am entering a car."

eddy laughed.

"well then i might as well tell kevin to pull out of the race!"

"whatever for?" double d asked.

"cause your going to win." eddy replied, as they started walking toward the playground.

double d gave him an odd look.

"how do you know?"

"oh, who cares," said emily, bored from listening.

she twirled around.

edd smiled.

"there's also a dance coming up.." she hinted to edd.

eddy rolled his eyes.

"oh, god, just ask her out already."

double d turned red.


	2. Chapter 2

"eddy, emily and i are just friends, i am with no means to…"

edd trailed off, staring in front of him.

"WOAH!!" eddy yelled, when he saw what was before them.

there stood a completely washed ed, with combed out hair and a tuxedo.

he smiled guiltily at his friends.

"ED, WHAT THE HECK?" eddy yelled, only to be shushed by edd.

"you look very nice ed! why are you dressed up in such a way?" he inquired.

ed looked around. then he leaned down to double d and eddy.

"MAY ASKED ME TO THE DANCE EDDY I SAID YES AND NOW I HAVE TO WEAR THIS MY MOM SAID SO!"

"may asked you to the dance?" said emily.

"YAH-HUH MY MOM SAID I HAD TO SAY YES TO MAY."

"blegh, kanker." said eddy.

"eddy you know may has decided to reform… but not her sisters." said edd.

"still a kanker," eddy replied.

edd decided not to remind him that he had reformed also and he didn't want to be called 'still eddy'.

they all headed to the playground.

sarah and jimmy were on the playground, on the seesaw. ed pulled double d over to the sandbox.

"dig a hole dig a hole." he said and began to dig.

edd watched with an odd expression on his face.

he had absolutely no idea how his friend could dig a six foot hole in a two foot sandbox.

"dig a hole dig a hole dig a hole dig a hole."

eddy went over to double d.

"it's your day to pick what we're doing." he said.

"oh.." said double d.

then they saw a brown pickup truck drive into the cul-de-sac. eddy's face turned gray. 

"no… no no no no!" he whispered.

edd's eyes widened.

"your brother is- back?"


	3. Chapter 3

they all stared as the man got out of the car and walked over to them.

"pipsqueak!!" he called.

eddy dashed behind double d. ed popped up from his hole.

"UH OH EDDY THERE IS YOUR BROTHER AND I AM A BROTHER BUT A BROTHER TO EDDY'S BROTHER I AM NOT."

"ed?" asked double d.

"hide in ed's hole, quick!" eddy yelled. he jumped into the hole. so did ed, but not after he grabbed a shaking double d.

emily stared. she had not met eddy's brother, therefore she had no reason to be scared. but emily was not stupid. she could see that ed, edd, and eddy had all been scared of this guy.

"hey girl, you seen my brother?" eddy's brother asked emily.

"depends who your brother is." said emily, defiantly.

"eddy. pipsqueak."

emily feigned thoughtfulness.

"nope." she said after a while.

"no, huh?" eddy's brother said, as he advanced toward her.

in the hole, edd gave a little squeak.

"shut up, sock head!" eddy whispered desperately.

edd was now violently shaking.

eddy's brother tried to grab emily, but she doged. 

"why you little.." eddy's brother saw emily just as she threw herself onto him, grabbed his knees, and knocked him to the ground. then she twisted his arm so that he cried out.

"don't mess with someone who knows jujitsu." she said sullenly and walked over to the hole.

three dumbfounded boys stared up at her.

"c'mon." she offered them her hands.

"EMILY KNOWS THE AINSHENT WAYS OF THE KUNG FU MASTER AND-" yelled ed.

"ed?" asked double d, still unsure as to how emily had done that. eddy, of course, wanted to know how she had done it, so he could do it too.

"how'd you do that?!"

emily rolled her eyes.

"lets go see what kevin and nazz are up to!" she said, as if she hadn't just knocked over a guy twice her size.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Please please please please can you teach me? Huh can you?" eddy jumped around emily. 

"Eddy, I went to one whole year of jujitsu! I can't just show you right now…" she turned to double d.

"What do you want to do today?" _oh yes! it was his turn to decide._

Edd bit his lip. He didn't really want to decide.

"oh… um…"

"Oh wait! Oh! _OH!"_ emily's face lit up. 

Everyone looked at emily.

"My dad put up a swing in the backyard!" emily explained.

 

"Hey, lets go see, can we double d, huh?" asked eddy impatiently.

"YEAH DOUBLE D!!!!!!!!!!!"  ed yelled.

Emily just smiled.

Edd smiled. Now he didn't have to choose.

"Why not?"

So they headed to emily's house. It was filled with flowers.

Dylan, coming out from the kitchen with a popsicle in his hand, asked,

"Where are you guys going?"

"To the backyard," said emily, as she grabbed edd's hand and pulled him out the back door.

Eddy rolled his eyes again.

Ed followed, oblivious.

"see?" emily grinned.

"My… how…" edd couldn't find words.

"AWESOME!!" ed yelled, running across the lawn.

"wait, lumpy!" eddy yelled, and ed stopped and turned around.

eddy got on his shudders and then ed ran the full length of the yard.

edd and emily, however, just walked.

"so, are you going to the dance?" she asked, reaching down and picking up a rock.

"um- ah- no.." edd answered.

"huh. too bad. a girl wanted to ask you." then she took off.

"wha- wait!" edd yelled, as emily ran towards ed and eddy, who were already swinging on the rope.

"who wanted to ask me?" edd questioned to himself as he hurried after emily.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"uh, duh. it's so obvious." eddy said. edd had told him what emily had said to him. it was now 4:30, and the boys had gone to eddy's house.

"who?"

eddy gave him a pained look.

"boy, for someone so smart, you sure are dumb."

"PICKLES, DOUBLE D," ed yelled.

"will someone please give me a straight answer?" double d asked, his face in his palms.

"EMILY!" yelled both ed and eddy.

"wha-?" edd asked, looking positively confused.

"she flirts with you, holds your hand, hugs you…" eddy said.

"its  _so_ obvious!"

"but-"

"oh my god double d your like a little kid!"

"TIS OBVIOUS DOUBLE D!!" yelled ed.

emily?!


	5. Chapter 5

then he heard a loud crash from outside.

"what the.." said eddy and they hurried to the window.

emily and nazz were fighting.

"nazz and emily?" edd questioned, peering out eddy's window.

"STOP!" yelled emily.

"WELL, YOU STOP WITH DOUBLE D!" screamed nazz.

eddy grinned.

"oh man a fight!" he ran outdoors. edd followed, and ed trailed behind.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU-"

then they both saw double d.

"DOUBLE D!" they yelled, and nazz grabbed one arm and emily grabbed the other one.

"YAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as they pulled him.

"LEGGO!"

"NO, YOU LEGGO!"

"STOP!!!! DOUBLE D IS NOT A TOY!!!!" yelled eddy, and he grabbed edd away from the screaming girls.

tears were streaming down edd's face.

"there there little one." said ed, as he placed edd on his shoulder.

"you HURT him!!" said emily angrily to nazz.

"yeah right!" she spat.

"cmon." said eddy and he pulled ed away from them.

they walked to edd's house.

"i gotta go. my bro's back. ma said." said eddy as he hurried home.

edd said goodbye to his friends and went over his homework for the fiftieth time. then the doorbell rang.

edd opened the door. there stood emily. edd backed away.

"hi." she said softly.

"um.."

"sorry about… pulling you," emily looked at her feet.

"it's alright. won't you come in?" asked edd. scared, yet, always polite.

"ok," said emily as she stepped into the house.

"now what i want to know is, why?" inquired double d, sitting in a chair. emily sat uncomfortably on a stool.

"nazz was going to ask you to the dance, and i guess i got jealous," said emily sheepishly.

"i would have turned down her offer, same as with you," stated edd.

"no you wouldn't of. i know how you are with nazz. you can't even speak to her," accused emily.

"well i…" but edd knew she was right.

"so, bye i guess," said emily as she got up to leave.

"wait! emily?" asked edd.

"I've thought it over and have decided to… um… go to the… dance. and…ah…" edd squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

"would you like to… um… go to the…"

"sure." grinned emily and sauntered out the door.

"oh.."

and edd stood there staring out after her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

emily had never felt lighter! she twirled around her bedroom.

the guy she liked had actually asked her to the dance! emily turned on some music and practiced her dancing. she was going to dance with double d!!

"emily?" it was her mother. emily abruptly stopped dancing.

"oh, what mom?"

"nazz's mother told me you got in a fight with her girl. is this true?"

"yeah.." said emily quietly.

"i expect you to apologize to her. now, young lady." emily dutifully got up, walked to nazz's house, and rang the  doorbell of her house.

nazz answered.

"hello? how can i help you." she asked sarcastically.

"i'm sorry i got in a fight with you."

nazz smiled.

"hey, its ok."

"i guess i got jealous."

"it's fine. seriously. you wanna come in?"

so emily and nazz spent the evening together. and they even agreed to have a sleepover.

"are you kidding? he totally likes you!" nazz said to emily. they were on their sleeping bags, chatting.

"nuh uh. you see the way he turns red around you? he likes you!" emily countered.

"he asked you to the dance, didn't he?" asked nazz slyly. 

"yeah.."

"hey, let's text him!"

"augh!" yelled emily. "no no!"

"yeah!" laughed nazz as she pulled out her phone.

 

nazzpower:hey double d what you doing

edd101: homework. May I ask why you texted me?

at that both girls cracked up.

"that is so something he would say!"

nazzpower:cuz ur cute

"oh no!" emily said through giggles.

edd101: oh my…

"stop it!" laughed emily.

nazzpower:yeah. nite d!

edd101: goodnight to you as well.

"why did you do that?" asked emily.

"'cause i wanted to," said nazz. she rolled over on her sleeping bag.

"night emily!"

emily lay awake for a while, wondering what double d was doing.

 


	7. Chapter 7

edd waited for his mother to get home. she had been on a business trip and tonight she was coming home.

"mother!" he called when the front door opened. he raced downstairs.

"hello eddward you should be in bed its a school night."

"yes mother i'm just happy to see you!" edd tried to get around being up at the atrocious hour.

"get in bed now. i will talk to you in the morning."

"yes mother."

and edd got into bed. then he received a text.

nazzpower: hey double d what u doing

 nazz was up? edd didn't want to be rude so he made up something.

edd101:homework. may i ask why you texted me?

nazzpower:cuz you're cute

"oh my…" edd said aloud, causing his mother to look in on him. he wrote back just his reaction.

edd101:oh my…

nazzpower:yeah. nite d!

edd101:goodnight to you as well.

now that was odd. nazz randomly texting him?

he rolled over and thought. then he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

he awoke with a light feeling.

today is the dance! he thought, with a feeling of apprehension.

he got ready for school. friday…. dance….

the school day passed too quickly for edd. much too quickly.

then it was time for the dance. he headed to the gym. all was dark, except for the disco ball over head. 4 huge speakers stood in each corner of the gym. edd saw that kevin and nazz were dancing, as were ed and may.

emily somehow found him, through the crowd of people, and pulled him out to the dance floor.

"aren't they cute? dork and dorkette!" edd heard a voice somewhere and assumed it to be kevin. the music blared. 

the whole time emily had a grin on her face. edd glimpsed eddy dancing, by himself. then he saw nazz going over to him. edd smiled to himself. everything was loud chaos. so many people. so different from home.

then a song went on and everybody started singing, and all put their hands up in the air. even though edd didn't know the song, he put his hands up and danced with emily. she was singing.

then a slow song. everybody paired up, except the kids who weren't couples.

everything was fast paced.

emily and edd danced for an hour. edd felt lightheaded. emily pulled him outside.

it was dark, and the cool night air felt good.

and then edd walked emily home. he didn't know they were being followed.

"YAH!" yelled eddy's brother as he jumped at them, from the bushes.

edd yelled in surprise.

"you'll pay little squirt for messing with me!" emily's fists balled up. edd knew she was going to fight and lose. eddy's brother was never fooled twice.

"emily, before you do something-" edd laid a hand on emily's shoulder, ready to hold her back.

"STOP!" someone called. it was eddy.

a look of determination was across his face. his fists were balled up. teeth clenched.


	8. Chapter 8

"go!" cried eddy.

"i'll hold him off!"

"but eddy.." emily grabbed edd and they ran.

eddy's brother just pushed past eddy.

"lemme. at. the. little. twerp. that. knocked. me over!!!"

somehow edd found himself in between eddy and emily, running for his life.

they headed for edd's house, but eddy's brother cut them off. then he chased them into the woods.

edd didn't stop running until he collapsed.

eddy and emily went back to him.

"you ok?" emily whispered softly.

"yes…" edd pushed himself up and groaned. they were in the middle of the woods.

then it hit him. he had no idea where they were. eddy said his thought out loud.

"whoa, where are we?"

edd's heart thumped.

"we are going to be lost in the woods and we will never find our way out again…" he trailed off, hyperventilating.

"calm down, sock head, we're going to be fine, i think…"

eddy snapped his fingers.

"i think i know where we are."

edd's eyes lit up.

"somewhere in the woods!"

eddy cracked up.

then he sat down abruptly and his face turned forlorn.

"we're lost."

eddy sighed, and got up.

"ok, someone's got to be in charge here, and it may as well be me. we are probably going to be stuck here the night, and i really don't feel like walking anymore. edd, emily, you go see if you can find some fresh water. i'll look for sticks."

eddy certainly knew a lot about being in the woods.

"fresh water? but… if we only… why?"

"just c'mon." said emily, glad to have something to do.

they walked towards the sound of water that edd was sure eddy had heard.

they found a pretty moonlit beach with a big rock near the shore.

"well, this isn't freshwater, but that stream may contain some spring fed water. but think of all the bacteria? i would not drink it without-"

"double d!" emily called, as she had made her way to the rock and was now standing on top of it.

edd followed, but after falling on his face in the first few attempts at climbing the rock, emily laughed and pulled him up.

they sat together for a good ten minutes, looking at the stars again.

"i'm c-cold." emily said after a while.

"we should probably go back to eddy." edd turned to face emily.

"he-"

suddenly on an impulse, emily grabbed edd and kissed him.

edd discovered that he enjoyed the kiss.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!"

it was eddy. quickly, double d pulled away. but eddy had seen.

"SECRET LOVE, HUH? WELL COME ON BACK TO CAMP IT"S COLD OUT HERE." eddy yelled across the beach. he visibly shivered.

"camp?" edd wondered, but emily was already shimmying down the rock.

edd attempted to follow, tripped, and fell on his face at the bottom of the rock.

"argh.." he muttered to himself.

but he followed the two back to what eddy called: camp.

he discovered eddy had made a very small fire, and pulled a tree over and tied it to another tree. edd didn't know where he got the rope. underneath the tree was the fire, with three moss and leaf beds.

"camp." eddy said proudly.

then he yawned.

"what time is it, sock head?" he asked.

edd looked at his new gold wristwatch his father had given him.

"10:23, eddy."

edd discovered suddenly that he too felt very tired. too tired even to pull out his labeler tucked safely within the confines of his hat.

"let's hit the hay." said eddy and sat on a pile of leaves and moss.

the other two lay down on their makeshift beds.

eddy almost was asleep but he wanted to ask edd something. but first he needed to see if emily was asleep.

"emily?" he whispered. she didn't reply.

"edd?"

edd yawned.

"what's that, eddy?" he asked groggily.

"are you and emily dating?" he asked, sitting up in the darkness. the fire had long gone out.

he got no reply. edd was sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Eddy awoke to the sounds of tires spinning.

A familiar red cap stared down at him.

"Hey dork, What'r you doing out in the woods?" kevin?

"Hey, and there's double dork n' dorkette!"

eddy growled.

"Get lost, kevin."

kevin laughed.

"Why'd ya spend the night in the woods?" he asked.

"None of your beeswax," eddy tried to control his temper.

double d yawned.

"wha-oh.."

Eddy paid no attention to him.

Kevin laughed again.

"The exit's right there, dork!"

He doubled over, laughing.

Eddy gasped, and kevin hopped in his bike, still laughing.

Double d and emily were now up.

"The exit was RIGHT THERE this WHOLE TIME?!" edd practically screamed.

emily smiled.

"Boy, were we stupid."

Then her face turned sour.

"Oh, man! My mom's gonna be worried sick!"

"so's mine!" gasped eddy.

Double d said nothing, but all three of them ran home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOUR BROTHER?" asked eddy's mother incredulously.

"You are telling me, young man, that your brother chased you and your smart friend and his gal all the way throughout  the woods?"

"well-"

"and i suppose he just has a doppleganger, because your brother only went out to get grocery's at 7. then he came back home. and you are telling me that he was out chasing you all night?!"

"uh-"

"why that eddward's parents must be worried sick! and that emily gal, too! why didn't you phone me?"

"WE WERE LOST!"

"don't you dare yell at me young man!"

eddy grumbled and headed upstairs to his room.

he pulled out his phone. there was a text from ed.

 

buterdtost: HIYA EDDY? where have you been, mister. 

thescammaster: hey, set up a chat box, lumpy.

buterdtost: ok eddy!

 

                                           chat box started at 7:30 am

                                                 thescammaster

                                                    buterdtost

                                                     edd101

 

thescammaster: hey sock head!

edd101: cellphones' rot your brains.

thescammaster: whatever.

buterdtost: where were you two?!

thescammaster: in the woods.

buterdtost: meet me at my house, ok?

edd101: yes, let's get off of these horrible devices.

thescammaster: ok


	10. Chapter 10

Eddy shuffled along the sidewalk to ed's house. He was grumpy at everything, and he didn't even know why.

Ed met him at the door.

"Hiya, eddy!" ed swooped hip up into a giant bear hug.

"leggo, ed!" ed dropped him.

"Double d has not yet come eddy!" he said, and proceeded to stare out the window, watching for double d to magically appear on the road.

The two waited for an hour.

No Double d.

Eddy went home. Ed waited some more.

No Double d.

Eddy growled to himself as he walked home. No show double dork. Stupid Double dweeb. Idiot sock head.

But eddy knew these things were not true.

He stepped inside the house. His mom was making dinner. Eddy ran to his room. There was a note on his door.

 

      _Can't get you cuz mom is watching. But your friends… they aren't so lucky._

Eddy's eyes widened. 

Probably not sock head.

He probably is just stupid.

It couldn't.

Could it?

No. it wasn't possible. 

 _No._ _his brother was a great guy._

 **_No._ ** **_what was he thinking?_ **

**NO! SOCK HEAD!**

"Mom?" called eddy.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Izzit ok if I spend the night at double d's house?"

"sure.."

Eddy ran all the way to double d's house.

He rang the doorbell, even though he knew there would be no answer.

"yes?"

There stood double d, in his pajamas.

eddy exploded.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I KNOW YOU GOT THE TEXT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN-"

"Eddy-I need to-go to bed. You-will-have to leave. Goodbye," he shut the door quickly. But eddy saw a flash of yellow. A sticky note?

It fell to the ground.

Eddy grabbed it.

 

 

_eddy your brother has a gun and is keeping me a prisoner in my own house help please_

 

Double d hadn't even bothered with punctuation. Eddy knew he was in deep trouble.

He rang the doorbell again.

Double d answered again.

"hey double d, i just gotta get in here and-"

"Eddy stop. Go back to your own house," double d spoke in a cool and even tone of voice, quite unlike him.

"Double d, you said you'd let me spend the night!" eddy yelped.

A wide smile spread over double d's face, but then, it was gone.

"Sleepover's off. go away," and double d slammed the door in eddy's face.

Eddy growled. But he knew it wasn't double d's fault. He had seen his brother behind the door, Holding a gun. Holding a GUN.  And telling double d what to say.

He waited an hour or two in the cold darkness. Checked his watch. 11. His brother would be asleep by now. He slowly opened the door, and made his way into the house. 

He found double d tied up, with a gag around his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw eddy. He threw his head back in a pointing motion. Eddy's brother was sleeping on the couch.

Eddy nodded. He tiptoed to double d, carefully untying him. He removed the gag. Double d had enough sense to keep his mouth shut.

They snuck out of the living room, and out the door. When they were safely out of the house, double d hugged eddy.

eddy didn't even resist.

"Thank you for rescuing me…"  Double d whispered.

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"We'll sleep over at ed's house, instead."

They snuck in to the basement using the window.

eddy woke ed up, and so ed pulled out an air mattress for double d and eddy to sleep on.

and eddy slept peacefully, knowing his two friends were safe.


	11. Chapter 11

the next morning eddy woke up with his hands tied behind his back.

he looked to his left.

ed and emily. and to his right, double d. all tied.

eddy's brother grinned maliciously.

"hey, pipsqueak." eddy was confused. edd was the only one who was gagged.

"why'd you gag him and not me?" asked eddy.

"mmmf…" said double d.

eddy's brother growled. "he wouldn't shut up. all he kept talking about was this, and that, and yada yada yada!"

"MMRFHGR!" yelled double d, squirming around.

"shut up! or i'll shoot!" yelled eddy's brother.

"now here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna bring you way out into the country, and i'm gonna ditch you asses there. got it?"

"LAUNGUAGE!!!" yelled double d, his mouth free from the gag. eddy's brother laughed.

"i will kill you."

edd started shaking.

all the while that this was going on, ed and emily and been untying edd and eddy's ropes.

eddy had figured it out too, and while double d was distracting his brother, eddy untied ed and emily.

ed slunk to the floor.

edd stood up.

"s-stop this non-nonsense r-r-right n-ow!"

"i'll shoot," said eddy's brother.

and then ed slammed into him, knocking eddy's brother to the ground. his gun flew from his hand.

eddy, edd, ed and emily stood around him.

eddy's brother started laughing. he reached out with one hand and before eddy could stop him he had swung to his feet and used eddy as a baseball bat.

emily and ed went down.

"hey lady, i aint liking your spunk any more."  edd was left. shivering.

eddy was rubbing his head.

eddy's brother pulled a knife from his pocket.

he brought it down on double d's hat.

"just what is going on out here?" asked eddy's mom, opening the garage door.

then all double d saw was black.


	12. Chapter 12

eddy opened the big door of the hospital. ed, emily, kevin, sarah, nazz, rolf, jimmy, and johnny, were behind him.

eddy went up to the nurse.

"i'm looking for double d vincent's room?" 

the nurse was puzzled.

"the only vincent we have here is an 'eddward'…"

"yeah, him." said eddy.

"room 7749."

all of the cul-de-sac kids followed eddy.

he opened the room door. edd was asleep.

eddy ran over to him.

"double d… this is all my fault, if i hadn't been so stupid, i mean i knew he had a knife in his back pocket, double d, wake up! double d….." eddy sobbed into edd's bedsheets.

the cul-de-sac kids looked on.

"eddy.."

eddy looked up.

double d was smiling a small, weak, smile.

then his eyes faded.

"DOUBLE D!!" eddy yelled.

emily laughed a worried laugh.

"he's just tired, eddy."

"dude, i'm surprised his mom and dad aren't here with him!" said nazz worriedly.

double d snickered softly.

"no. mother probably doesn't even know i'm here, and father doesn't care.."

"your mom and dad don't care that you're in a hospital?" asked eddy.

"i was a project.." said double d sleepily.

"what?" asked eddy.

double d smiled and closed his eyes.

"'how polite can you make a child', it was called.."

the phone rang.

eddy answered.

"hello?"

double d's mother asked for edd.

eddy put it on speakerphone before giving the phone to double d.

"hello mother.."

"edd! i hear you are in the hospital?! you got into a fight?!! you are a very naughty boy, eddward! i can't believe you are even my son! and-" edd hung up.

"leave," he told eddy. "everyone leave."

everyone dutifully got up and left. except ed.

he swooped double d into a hug.

double d burst into tears.

"it is o.k., double d. there there."

ed was consoling the best he knew how.

eddy decided to set things right.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXACTLY 5,000 words! SO COOL i wasn't even planning that.

double d was lying back down again when eddy entered the room.

 Ed had stayed, patting edd on the head occasionally.

Eddy slammed the door and looked at Edd and Ed.

then he asked double d a question he had never asked before.

"do you know any languages besides english?" he asked.

double d hesitated, then nodded.

"i know french, spanish, italian, and german."

eddy's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"how come you know so many?"

double d shrugged.

"when i was younger, my parents had to take me places, because i was too little to be left alone."

that didn't explain anything to eddy, but he said nothing.

eddy had a few more questions for double d.

"why do you wear your hat?"

"to cover my scar," said double d crossly.

"i'm not decent."

"how'd you get the scar?"

"eddy you know this already!" double d was becoming annoyed.

"yeah yeah, when you were in kindergarten they did a dodgeball unit, some kid hit your head, your skull had a hairline fracture, they fixed it, you're not decent?"

"exactly right."

"how many alien saucers did you have to fight off, double d?"

ed butted in with his usual non sequiter. 

"no saucers, ed, but quite a few dodge balls."

eddy and edd laughed, and ed joined in, even though he had no idea why he was laughing.

it was just like the old days. no emily, no nazz, no brother.

just like the old days.

and the three of them laughed, knowing that somehow, all three of them would get through all life had to offer. together.

ah, the good old days.

 

                                                     _end_


End file.
